familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stará Turá
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Stara tura kostol.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = The evangelic church in Stará Turá | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Staratura COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres nove.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Nové Mesto nad Váhom District in Trenčín Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location of Stará Turá in Slovakia | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trenčín Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Stará Turá in Trenčín | latd = 48 |latm = 46 |lats = 36 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 41 |longs = 46 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trenčín | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Mesto nad Váhom | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1392 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jan Kiss | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 50.94 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 279 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 9 172 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 180.05 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST =CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 916 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-32 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NM | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.staratura.sk/ | footnotes = }} Stará Turá ( , ) is a town in the Trenčín Region in western Slovakia. Geography It is located in the Myjava Hills close to the Little Carpathians as well as the White Carpathians. It is situated from Nové Mesto nad Váhom to the west, from Myjava to the east and around from Bratislava to the north and has a population of 10,005 (2005) with an area of . History The first written record about Stará Turá was in 1392, as a village belonging to the Čachtice Castle. It was part of it until feudalism ceased to exist in the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the Kingdom of Hungary. In 1467, Matthias Corvinus promoted Stará Turá to the servile town (oppidum), boosting the town's economy. In 1848, the town was nearly destroyed by fire. Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 10,291 inhabitants. 97.4% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 1.7% Czechs and 0.2% Roma. The religious make-up was 45.5% Lutherans, 27.3% Roman Catholics and 23.6% people with no religious affiliation. References External links *Town website Category:Stará Turá Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1392 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia